Hits
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hitman!AU. Andromeda believes she's a good person doing a good thing for society. But is it really good?


**Written For:**

 **GGE 2018 -** For Bex

 **Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition:** Round 3  
Captain - Write a story inspired by Pulp Fiction. (My inspiration comes in the form of the story being a hitman!AU.)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(Food) Apple

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Enclosure - Pandas - The Leaky Cauldron

 **HPFC:** Pairing DiversityBootcamp  
Andromeda/Rabastan - Prompt - Rain

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Rabastan Lestrange - Prompt - Compare

 **Hits**

XX

Rabastan pushed open the door, eager to get out of the rain and into the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked around, searching for someone out of place in a setting where all of the criminals enjoyed meeting for their nefarious purposes.

And then he spotted her. With a look of disgust marring her pretty face, she watched the dirty, unshaven men and skimpily clothed females parade around her table. Even though it might be easy for some to overlook her in her full dress when compared to the scantily-clad women, that was something Rabastan would never be able to do.

Rabastan moved quickly to her table. Once he sat in a chair that was across from her, he took an apple out of the wooden bowl that sat in the center of the table, wiped it on his shirt, and took a gigantic bite.

He chewed slowly, waiting for her to make the first move.

Andromeda wrinkled her nose. With a delicate finger, she pointed at his chin. "You've got juice on your face."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You want to lick it?"

She leaned back in her chair, scooting it farther away from the table. "Disgusting. Just tell me. Is the job done?"

Rabastan looked around. Everyone else was caught up in their own shady deals. They weren't paying the unlikely pair any mind. He leaned forward. "Yaxley is dead." He took a picture out of his trouser pocket and showed it to her.

In the picture, it showed Yaxley's throat slit, his unseeing gaze wide in surprise.

"Such close range. It would be so much easier if you just used a gun"

"I do use a gun when I want to. But actually, I didn't much like Yaxley myself, so I wanted to enjoy myself this time."

She smirked. "Well, at least the bastard is dead." She took a sealed envelope out of her purse and slid it across the table.

Rabastan raised his eyebrows and quickly took it. He leaned back in his chair and he opened it, counting the money.

"Don't you trust me?" she sardonically asked.

"I've learned to count it after being screwed over one too many times. You can't trust anyone who pays for a hit." When he was sure that it was all there, he opened his coat slightly and slipped the envelope into the inside pocket. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have another name?"

Andromeda didn't flinch. "Craig Mulciber. He killed three whole families."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I say every time, I don't need an explanation. I just need a name and reassurance of the payment I'll receive once the job is done."

"You'll get it, you'll get it," she reassured him.

"The same amount?"

"The same amount."

He stood up. "I'll see you in two weeks. Same location and at the same time."

X

Rabastan arrived at the Leaky Cauldron first, a rarity for sure. Thankfully, he didn't have a long wait.

Still, he couldn't help but say something. "You're late, Black. Did you have a hot date or something?"

She sat down, her nose so high to the ceiling that he was surprised they weren't touching. "My personal life is none of your concern."

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her impenetrable facade. She never let him see any emotion other than annoyance. He couldn't tell if she actually had a date or not, and he hated the idea of another man touching her. "I think we're close enough that you can tell me."

She glared at him. "We're not friends. In case you've forgotten, our relationship is strictly professional. Is Mulciber dead?"

He silently took out the picture and tossed it to her, uncaring if anyone saw the grotesque image.

Andromeda looked down at it. She didn't grimace at the sight of Mulciber's mangled body. "Did you hate him too?"

"No, but he has very good senses and knew I was there. I had to get up close and personal to finish the job. And I dislike anyone that makes me work up a sweat."

She nodded, folded the picture, took out an envelope, and handed it to him.

He counted the money. "Name?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Charged with sexual assault, but he was able to bribe his way out of prison. Make him disappear."

"See you in two weeks."

X

Andromeda stormed into the Leaky Cauldron and slapped her hand down onto the table.

Rabastan didn't blink. "In case you're interested, Malfoy won't ever be seen again."

"Ted is dead," she growled.

"Ted who?" Rabastan asked, playing dumb.

"Ted Tonks. A man I was interested in."

"And you're accusing me? I wasn't paid to killed anyone by that name."

She grabbed his shirt. "Oh, I didn't say you were paid. I think you chose to do it for your own selfish reasons."

He grabbed her wrist in a firm hold. "You were too good for Tonks."

"That was my decision to make."

"Did you know he was seeing two other girls besides you?"

"And that's why you did it? To protect me?" She laughed bitterly. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't, and I freely admit it wasn't all for you." He pulled and their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Andromeda attempted to pull away, but Rabastan's hold was strong. His lips moved roughly over hers in an angry dance. His tongue forced her lips apart and dove deep into her mouth.

Andromeda finally gave up the battle and closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Rabastan released his hold on her wrist to cup her face. The gentle hold was a stark contrast to the forcefulness of the kiss.

Andromeda's hands moved to his shoulders, clenching the fabric of his shirt with tight fists.

Their kiss became more passionate, and Rabastan yearned to get her alone.

Their moment was interrupted by loud catcalls and lewd comments, so they reluctantly separated.

Andromeda panted powerfully. "You're evil. Someone who kills. I shouldn't want you so badly."

Rabastan didn't back down. "You pay to have men killed. It doesn't matter that they're criminals; their blood is on your hands as much as it is on mine."

Andromeda glared. If she had heat vision, Rabastan would have been scorched. "Someone has to take care of them. Otherwise, there would be more victims. Just like my little sister."

Understanding dawned in Rabastan's mind. That was why Andromeda was like this. "You should be careful. You might become what you loathe the most," he warned.

Andromeda swooped down and claimed his lips again. "I hate you," she whispered harshly against his lips.

"I don't care," he returned, pressing his lips against her in a forceful kiss.

e wanted her, and now that Tonks was out of the way, he'd finally possess her body. And maybe in the future, he'd be able to get her heart and soul as well.

XX

(word count: 1,166)


End file.
